


Your Bleeding Heart Before Me, And I'm Starving

by wishfulFeline



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Cannibalism, Death, Drama, Gore, Multi, Murder, Pairings, Shipping, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easy. Get him alone and then eat him the moment she had the opportunity. But it's much harder to kill someone when you realize they're a person that you really want to stay in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remorse

His eyes didn’t hurt like others did. When Kirigiri felt his eyes linger on her, she didn’t feel fire in her brain, feel pins on her skin, she felt calm. His name is Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri thought. And even though his presence was a pleasant one, his kindness was an opportunity too good to refuse. Kirigiri waits a moment in her seat until she sees the back of his jacket exiting the classroom. She gets up and takes a deep breath to settle her nerves before making the first move. She quickly walks up behind him as he’s pushing open the door. Once they’re outside she takes a gentle hold of his arm to get his attention. He jumps in surprise at the sudden touch and turns to look at her. “Naegi Makoto…” Kirigiri says softly, faking a smile as she took in the sight of his wide hazel eyes. “I want to speak to you in private,” she whispers, lightly pulling his wrist towards herself, motioning for him to follow. Naegi speechlessly follows her.  
“I’ve noticed you. The way you’ve been looking at me,” Kirigiri says, once they arrive to a somewhat less noticeable part of campus. Naegi gulps, expecting the worst, that she was going to tell him to knock it off and leave her alone, due to his lack of luck, but tries to respond, “T-That’s...I just, like your hair is all!” Kirigiri giggles as honestly as she can manage. “Don’t try to fool me. I know you like me. That’s why I’m asking you on a date,” Kirigiri says. Naegi’s already wide eyes grow wider. “You’re...asking me out?” he whispers in shock. Kirigiri nods. She could already tell this was a boy she’d feel bad for taking, but it wasn’t like she had a choice. She reaches over to softly squeeze his hand. “Tomorrow night, meet me at the art museum. Okay? I’ll wait there for you,” Kirigiri says through her facade of girlishness. Naegi nods as his cheeks brighten, and Kirigiri swears she can already feel the warmth of his blood, how wonderful it will feel pouring down her throat.

She feels a bit off balance when she jogs away. She just can't knock the feeling that something wasn't right. But she reassures herself, that no matter who she kills, it's for the sake of survival. She goes home early after finishing her classes that day. Kirigiri behaves as any other girl would before a date, cleaning herself up and trying to look cute. But as opposed to winning Naegi's heart, she does these things for a meal. It feels like the same routine for every date, ask them somewhere private where they wont need to stay long, and then once you're completely alone and hidden, murder and eat them. Kirigiri felt wrong doing this, hating that she had to use her looks and romantic life for this reason, but she knew it couldn't be helped, regardless of the fact that she had to act to uncharacteristically. She spritzes on some perfume, wears lipgloss, curls her hair, the works. She wishes she could do these things for someone she loved, but she fears that such a day would never come. 

She leaves on foot. She told Naegi to meet her at night, but she exits her home just as the sun melts behind the horizon. To her surprise, she finds Naegi already waiting there for her. In her genuine shock she whispers "You're very early." Naegi laughs nervously "I just couldn't sit still! Even though it's a bit embarrassing having been asked out by you, I'm really happy." His smile is soft and his cheeks push up the corners of his eyes. She feels a twinge in her heart. It wasn't that she hadn't had good "dates" before, it was just...this man didn't deserve to die. He was going to, he needed too, but Kirigiri knows that he doesn't deserve the fate that is set for him. She swallows hard, breaking character for a moment before regaining her composure. "That's very sweet. Thank you, Naegi," Kirigiri says, batting her eyelashes at him. Naegi instantly turns into a blubbering mess, and Kirigiri notices that as the date goes on that he becomes flustered by her quite easily.

Entering the art museum, the scents of old wood and acrylics daintily dance in the air. It's very quiet. Kirigiri breathes slowly. Her stomach begs her that in the uncrowded area to kill him now, but she knows she must wait. They pay their entry fee (Naegi tries to pay for them both, but Kirigiri insists that she does since she asked him out) and begin their journey throughout the pristine building. Naegi's eyes are constantly filled with admiration and passion. Kirigiri finds herself looking at him more that the art. She occasionally licks her lips. The silence they share is comfortable, and their small talk is polite and sweet. Kirigiri feels that if she were a human, this was someone she might try a second date with, but as a ghoul, the chances are next to zero. They stop at a painting near the back that Naegi can't tear this eyes away from. It's an illustration of two soldiers killing a ghoul who is eating another fallen soldier. "How terrible..." Naegi says to no one in particular. Kirigiri feels her gaze lower to the floor. Of course he thought it was terrible. Everyone thinks ghouls are. 

"Why would you kill someone for trying to survive?" Naegi breathes. Kirigiri's head shoots up and looks over to him. "What do you mean?" Kirigiri asks, dumbfounded. "Ghouls need to eat humans to survive. It's like how we eat other animals to survive, but we aren't killed for it," Naegi murmurs, "so why should ghouls be? To be honest, if I lived a happy life and was ready to die, I would gladly give myself to a ghoul." Kirigiri's bottom lip quivers. "You don't hate ghouls...?" she questions in a hushed tone. Naegi looks back, tense. "A-Ah, sorry, I was rambling there! Death isn't really something to talk about on a first date, right? Sorry. This is my first first date. I'm really bad at this," he says, rambling once more. He waves his hands around as he speaks, but Kirigiri, without thinking, seizes his hands in hers. "You're...a good person," she tells him. She feels her heart cracking under the pressure of the situation. She had to kill this person. She had to kill this person even though he said he didn't hate her kind, that he didn't think she deserved to die. But it was too late. Kirigiri holds back her tears but her eyes grow glassy in emotion.

Naegi tries to choke out a few words, but is speechless. "M-Me too! I mean, you too! You're a good person too, Kirigiri," Naegi says, looking up into her opal colored eyes. They release each other and continue walking in silence, albeit a little nervously. Kirigiri feels Naegi's hand brush hers occasionally, and she wonders why he just doesn't go to hold her hand. She'd dated and killed plenty of guys, but none of them seemed to see her in such a high regard as Naegi. She chews her bottom lip, and she reaches over to hold his hand instead. He's warm. She swears she can feel this veins pumping blood beneath his skin, and her hunger flares up once more. She will kill this boy. But she doesn't really want to.


	2. Chapter 2: Regret

Kirigiri's heels clack against the concrete as she exits her date destination a decent time since she had arrived. Kirigiri insists that she and Naegi use the side door in the back, near the bathrooms, lying and saying it would be nice to walk back a different way than they came. Naegi nods cheerily and she blushes without reason at his optimism and genuine smile. The door closes tightly behind them. "I don't want to leave just yet," Kirigiri confesses, half honestly, looking down at Naegi, the exposed area of sensitive skin beneath his jaw more than his face. Naegi calmly responds just as she expects him to, telling her "Well, we can walk together for a little while. I mean, you shouldn't be out alone at night, could be dangerous! N-Not to underestimate your ability to defend yourself, heh, uh, ignore me." 

His inability to not be completely genuine makes Kirigiri's heart swell. "Then let's," she replies, squeezing the hand she had almost forgot she was holding. Her palm is sweaty beneath the material of her gloves. Before he can suggest somewhere, Kirigiri strides forward, deciding that behind the main sidewalk there had to be a more private, suitable area. Naegi makes conversation, asking about Kirigiri's other classes and being careful not to overstep any boundaries. Kirigiri is truthful for the most part, knowing his knowledge of her would be lost to the world soon enough. 

They approach an alleyway. 

Kirigiri presses her lips together into a solid line, her stare far off. Naegi feels the hairs on the back of his neck prickle when he notices her expression through the corner of his eye. Before he can ask her why, she turns to him, smile more forced than ever. Her expression falters for a moment, and she curses her acting abilities in the back of her mind, before she settles on the most flirtatious one she can muster. "Can we stop here for a moment...? I wanted to be alone with you for a bit," she says breathily. Kirigiri swears she can see his lip quiver. Does he...not want to kiss her? But before Kirigiri's sincerity can burst out, telling him he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, he shakily whispers "Whatever you'd like."

Upon hearing his consent, she approaches him, backing him up against the brick wall that had become their backdrop. A street lamp illuminates the couples features as they make eye contact, both parties feeling the tense mood, so ill fitting for a first kiss. Naegi's baby face suddenly looks more mature in the dim lighting, his expression solemn even if beneath his skin bubbled both nervous excitement and disappointed regret. Kirigiri's long purple hair pillows behind her like a cape. She releases his hand to place hers on his shoulder, tugging the fabric of his clothes to the side as subtly as possible. Her other arm moves to allow her fingers to lightly glide along the underside of his cheek. 

Naegi tightly shuts his eyes, not knowing how to react in any other way. "I...had fun," Kirigiri whispers. Naegi makes a noise of acknowledgement, nodding his head as best as he can, movement restrained by his position. Kirigiri leans in, close enough to easily press her lips against his, but she tilts her neck, her eyes half lidded in hunger. Her lips brush against the skin of his neck, her hot breath coming out heavily. Naegi releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She can't help but inhale his scent and allow her tongue to escape her mouth, gliding it across his flesh. Kirigiri opens her mouth to take her first bite until Naegi tenses. "K-Kirigiri?" he whimpers. 

Kirigiri's eyes shoot open. She examines the skin before her, now shimmering in the limelight with saliva. She can't do it. She can't kill a person like Naegi. She pulls back, and stares Naegi in the face, both of them visibly shocked. The only difference between their expressions is that Kirigiri's kakugans are fully visible, her eyes black and red and the veins around her dark and lightning sharp. "Shit," Kirigiri says, before shoving herself away from him. She sprits in no particular direction. She just runs. Her heart hammers in her chest. This would certainly be her downfall. She would be reported and killed, just like her father, just like everyone. Behind her she hears Naegi call out, but Kirigiri doesn't dare look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up way more sexual sounding than I planned...


	3. Intrigue

Kirigiri skids to a halt as she realizes she has no idea where she's run off too. She bends her knees and rests her palms on her thighs as she hunches over, panting for breath, regardless of her impossibly high stamina. As she does so, she scans the poorly lit area before her. She was in what seemed to be an abandoned parking lot. The concrete was cracked and the spaces were barely distinguishable. There was litter all over and she scoffed quietly. This wasn't a place she wanted to be very long. 

Behind her, she hears someone move. Instantly she quiets her breathing and pivots, her eyes piercing, her long locks swirling behind her. Her eyes lock with theirs and her panic quickly fades. She stands up straight again. "Oh, it's just you," she states, her tone lacking emotion. He smirks, arms crossed and posture confident. "'Just me?' Tsk, Kirigiri. I am more than just a weakling peasant like you. I am Byakuya Togami," he hollers,tipping up his chin. Kirigiri blinks, unimpressed. "I know."

"So, what's with the outfit? Did you dress up just to trespass?" Togami sneers as he steps forward, leaning towards her. He reveals his kakugans, blood red irises seeming to glow in the darkness. "Are you trying to seduce me or are you looking for a fight?" He always was a show off. Kirigiri's eyes dart to the side. "I just ended up here. I'm not looking for anything. I was just on my way out, actually," Kirigiri says matter-o-factly. 

"Suit yourself," Togami purrs. He strides off. Regardless of their rivalry, he trusted her to obey her own words. As Kirigiri starts again to return on her way home, a be-speckled face pops out from the shadows. "Y-You're not planning on stealing B-Byakuya away from me, are you? B-B-Because...I won't allow that," Fukawa whines, teeth chattering. The corners of Kirigiri's lips twist upward. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do that," Kirigiri assures. She thinks silently for a moment before reminding the brunette, "But you realize you're trespassing too, right?" 

Toko's face burns as a passionate expression appears on her face. "I-I know. But even though Byakuya scolds me for being here, he doesn't try to really hurt me. It...it makes me a little happy. Eve-even though I know it can't be his intention, it's...it's just a bit romantic, don't you think?" Kirigiri tilts her head and tucks her hair behind her ear. She's not quite sure how to respond so she does with a simple "Good luck." Fukawa nods shyly and Kirigiri speed walks away.

In the darkness, she places her clothed hands in the pockets of her cardigan. This was a complete mess. She was certain that her life would soon come to an end. There was no way to stop it, but she would try her best to postpone it. Continue her boring normal life, or at least what appeared to be one from the outside. She decides she'll keep going to school, but miss the classes she shared with Naegi. And she'd try to say goodbye to her acquaintances (she wasn't certain if she had anyone close enough to call a friend) if she knew her existence was close to ending. 

The walk to her apartment is bearable. Her calves burn, but it's nothing she isn't used to. She easily pulls out her key, for it's the only possession she has on her form aside from her wallet. The thin door sways open easily but she can't help wanting to slam it open in the silence of the night. She's furious with herself, but she refuses to let it show. She sloppily slips out of her heels and goes over to her bed. 

She unzips her dress and folds it. Not dirty enough to waste washing it. She does the same with her jacket and sits down on her bed, clad in only underwear. She rests her head in her hands. How could she have let this happen? He was just a normal person. It wasn't like there weren't a million other carbon copies of him existing in Japan. 

But that just wasn't true. He was the only human she had ever met that fully accepted ghouls, that defended them. He even called after her, after seeing her eyes, after feeling her teeth so close to his skin. Why? Why did such a person have to exist? And why did a person so lovely need to be the one to end her life? She slowly moves over to her bathroom to turn on the shower.

It's only then she notices the mascara stains of her cheeks from tears she hadn't even realized were falling.   
Naegi lays in bed, alone. He stares up at the ceiling, heart pounding regardless of his relaxed position. He...had gone on a date with a ghoul. She was about to eat him, but, she...she didn't. His vision blurs as he spaces out, reimagining the event. He blushes when he remembers the feeling of her tongue on his neck and he reaches over to touch the spot. He had walked slowly back to his dorm, shock having drained his energy. Naegi was so tempted to run after Kirigiri, but he was too afraid that she might change her mind.

"What's up with you, dude?" Hakagure inquires, laying semi-seductively facing his roommate. "Was the date really that bad? Did she snort when she laughed or something like that?" Naegi shakes his head, eyes still glued upward. "She was. Different," Naegi says, voice hushed. Hakagure quirks his eyebrows and rubs his chin. "Eh? What do you mean by that?" 

Naegi blinks back into focus and crosses his arms across his chest, twisting to be face to face with Hakagure. "I don't really know if I can tell you, but...I really want to see her again," Naegi answers. He doesn't understand what intrigued him so much about her. She was smart and pretty and nice. And she was a ghoul. She could kill him in an instant, but he wanted to talk. He wanted to tell her he wouldn't hurt her. He wanted to learn about her. He was endlessly interested like he hadn't been before.

He could tell with ease most of her personality was a ruse. He hadn't recognized the reason, but he thought it was just out of politeness. He wanted to see what she was really like, even if it was downright terrifying. His eyes glaze over again and his expression is solemn. Why didn't she kill him? 

"Haha, man, you're really out of it. Did she slip something in your drink?" Hakagure teases. "What? No, she was a good person!" Naegi whines. He isn't sure if he's lying or not. Hakagure rolls over on to his bed and sprawls out. "Are you in looove?" Hakagure sings. "No," Naegi says. He sure of himself this time, assuring himself over and that it was only curiousity. He felt weird thinking it, but he desired adventure. He was a boring person, in his own opinion. He had no special talents, no enemies and no lovers, he had one sister and two parents. He was average. Was it a bad thing to want something different even if dangerous?

The next morning is slow. The sky is cloudy, but it isn't windy or raining. Naegi wakes up late and leaves his room with bed head, just as his friend did every day anyways. He isn't late or early to class and he trips on his shoelaces. Kirigiri isn't there.


	4. Anxiety

But when Naegi goes to the library a bit aways from campus, he sees a flash of purple hair and a pleated skirt. Class felt long and boring, but he took his notes and continued his studies. He usually left the dorm to let Hakagure do whatever unacceptable things he does when he's alone. So Naegi frequented libraries and cafes and places you can sit and work without getting yelled at to buy something. But his mind is instantly ripped away from his studies when he sees a gloved hand reach for a historical fiction novel. 

Kirigiri feels her heart stop. Makoto Naegi. She feels genuine fear, the way she feels when her life is in immediate danger. She jerks her hand away from the bookshelf and hurries across the backside of the library, pretending she never saw him. She never saw him, and he never saw her. They didn't know each other. Naegi quickly follows suit on the other side of the rows, getting glimpses at her shoes and hair trailing behind her as she tried to escape from him. 

She reached the end of her path. She curses under her breath and goes to turn around, to see if she can outrun him, leave the library and leave him behind, but he rushes down the aisle and she's cornered. "Kirigiri." His voice is quiet, as if he's afraid to speak, afraid to meet her eyes. Kirigiri sighs. This is it. It's really the end. Naegi's mind races, trying to think of what to say. But he finally settles on something to assumes will soothe her nerves. "I...I promise I didn't do anything to hurt you. I promise I don't want to," he waves his hands out in front of him, as it doing so will prove something. 

Kyoko is completely stunned. This had to be a lie. But even with her mind full of doubts, his physical actions didn't show it. People move their hands more when they're being honest. His eyes hadn't darted around, as if he was trying to convince himself. His voice wavered, but he was confident in his words. "...What's wrong with you?" Kirigiri whimpers. "Huh?"

"I was going to kill you, you know. I don't know why I didn't," Kirigiri reminds him sternly. "I know, and I don't understand it either, but, I-look, can we go somewhere we can talk?" Naegi begs. Kirigiri blinks. She hates this. Everything logical in her mind screams no, but before it can convince her, the word "Yes." has already left her lips. 

Kirigiri's leg shakes with anxiety but her expression reveals nothing. They're in the same place she asked Naegi out, and he's with her again, but now for such a different reason. "Why do you wish to speak to me?" Kirigiri demands. "I want to make sure you understand that I won't tell a soul if you don't want me too," Naegi says. His voice is relaxing like tea, but serious enough to befit the conversation. Kirigiri feels her lip quiver. She has no idea how to react to something like this. She had never before faced a situation where she was given acceptance and reassurance from someone she herself had tried to kill. Kirigiri stares at the ground, unable to respond. 

Makoto swallows hard in the silent cool air. He clears his throat to attempt to regain Kirigiri's attention. "Do you want me to leave you alone forever now? Forget this ever happened?" Naegi asks. He's crestfallen, and it shows. Kirigiri's head is bowed, but she looks up to him. "That would be best, wouldn't it?" she states blankly, voice traveling on the breeze. "Do whatever you want," she tells him. She turns to walk away again, be alone like she always is and always will be, but she can't as her sleeve is suddenly held between Naegi's fingers.

"What I want is to learn more about you," he confesses. He decided that the only way to deal with this was to be truly honest. If he wanted to know her, he needed to tell her that. Clear communication is important, is it not? Kirigiri is once again speechless. "You...what?" Kirigiri asks, voice slow. "I know we went on a date, and you kinda licked me and stuff, but I want to meet you. Like, as a person. Is that. Okay?" Naegi spills. His words are jumbled and unprofessional but Kirigiri decides that she's intrigued too. 

"I'll kill you on the spot if you report me." Naegi nods. He doesn't look scared, whether he is or not. Kirigiri yanks her arm away from his grip and stares at him. Those eyes were so passionate, but so soft. She turns away when she realizes his nervousness returning under her gaze. "Tomorrow, find me here again. 3:30 PM," Kirigiri orders him. Before he can tell her he has class then or ask how long they'll take, its already obvious she's not listening as she moves away. Naegi stares at the ceiling again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> And it begins. Muahahaha. First Dangan Ronpa fic, so I hope it's alright! Please offer any insight you have!


End file.
